Shuffle
by kiwismakemehappy
Summary: Based on a challenge. Five drabbles in each chapter promted by random songs on my ipod. K/Y
1. Chapter 1

Hey gents and ladies

A/N: Hey gents and ladies! My friend e-mailed me this challenge, and as I've no inclination to work on any of my homework or my other fanfiction projects because I'm a lazy, unmotivated bum, I'm going to do it! Woo!

Disclaimer: I own neither the music mentioned nor the fabulous piece of fiction that is Yu Yu Hakusho.

Challenge: Step 1: Go to your playlist

Step 2: set it to random

Step 3: for every song that comes on, write a drabble that correlates with the mood, artist, or a snippet of lyrics from said song.

Rules: You can only do it for a fanfiction you haven't written for in a long time or never at all, and you only have the length of the song to complete it.

_**Shuffle**_

Kryptonite- 3 Doors Down

Yusuke was restless. He was always restless these days it seemed. Keiko sighed. It was only a matter of time before he would leave…again. To save someone, or so he would say… again. Sure, over the course of his self- appointed "missions" someone probably would be saved. But really, he was keeping himself sane. Because after the compounded life of a spirit detective, and then a demon, he needed to fight. For justice, for life, for freedom, for anything needing a champion really.

He looked up from where he sat sprawled on the couch, and before he opened his mouth, she knew what he would say. And so she turned away, sighed again and thought, 'Who does he think he is? Superman?'

Hands Down- Dashboard Confessional

"What am I doing here Kurama?" Yusuke asked. He was uncomfortable, unsure, and on the verge of a panic.

Kurama smiled indulgently. "Making the best decision you've ever committed to. Now get out there. You've missed your cue twice and she's waiting for you." He smiled reassuringly and pushed his friend firmly out the door. A crowd of family and friends were gathered for the ceremony. But the only one he saw was Keiko.

Stiffly, he made his way down the isle and immediately zoned out while the vows were read. His thoughts were spiraling out of control from fear and anxiety. Sensui had nothing on marriage. Suddenly, his thought process was cut off by a nudge from his bride. Realizing his line, he gulped and muttered a feeble "yeah." The judge smiled and a few people in the audience giggled. He couldn't look at Keiko to gauge her reaction so he focused on the next words from the judge, "…no objections, then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Keiko wrapped her arms around his neck and in the following kiss every worry melted instantly until the only coherent thought he could form was, 'what did I do to deserve this.' And then he thought nothing at all.

Who Knew- Pink

He knew it was coming eventually. It was inevitable; she was a human, he was a demon. Their livespans were vastly unequal. But this… to be alone after only three years. He wasn't ready. He felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest still beating. He barked a harsh laugh at the irony and the mourners closest to his looked up, startled. His heart would never beat again. This was the second time it died- the first when he became a demon, and now when its reason to exist was forcibly ripped away, leaving nothing but an empty space behind.

Ever Fallen In Love- Pete Yorn

She shouldn't have ever fallen in love with him. He was rude, selfish, vagrant, and irresponsible. He was the antithesis of her, the perfect student, a friend to everyone. Her friends thought she was crazy. Maybe she was- it was pointless to waste her affections on someone like him. But… he would give her a smoldering look, or do something sweet and unexpected. He knew what she was feeling and what she needed to hear. He was a sporadic constant, if that made any sense. She knew it didn't. But then again, love never did.

Hey There Delilah- Plain White T's

Training for the demon tournament was brutal. Currently, as a testament to that fact, Yusuke was lying on his back, unable to move after sparring for 48 hours straight. Because he lacked the strength to even roll onto his stomach, he was forced to stare at the eerie, blood-red moon of demon world. It made him think of Keiko. One time, before he even became a spirit detective, it was her birthday, so he watched a movie with her. It was a horribly sappy chick-flick, but he felt bad about not getting her a present, and she seemed so happy when he accepted so he didn't complain. At least not too much.

At the end of the movie, as the man goes off to war, he tells his girl friend that no matter how far they're separated, they'll always be staring at the same moon. So when she was lonely, she could look at the moon and think of him. At the time, he thought it was stupid. Now though, he had a melancholy wish to be looking at the same moon as the woman he loved.

A/N: Wow. Every single one of these ended up being Yusuke/Keiko eh? –scratches head- Ah well. If I ever do this again, I promise to mix it up. And I probably will do it again, because that was really fun. If anyone else wants to do this challenge, feel free to, because it's awesome and I want to read some good music related fluff!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Christmas Break has finally arrived! In honor of the impending holidays, I'm going to update one of my fics… that only one person liked enough to review the last chapter… yeah. That makes perfect sense! Same rules still apply, but I'll try to mix it up instead of just Keiko/Yusuke. **_

_**Disclaimer still applies. **_

What I've Done-Linkin Park

Hiei's past was full of bloodshed. He was a murderer, killing mostly without mercy, sometimes without provocation, and always without hesitation. Most of his victims were demons. Some of them were human. Yusuke knew about the humans. When he finally told him, he expected some sort of grimace or disgusted comment. Instead, his friend nodded solemnly. "You aren't the only one to regret what you've done Hiei."

In his head, he wondered what Yusuke was guilty of, but out loud Hiei merely mused, "I never said I regretted my actions." Yusuke smiled sadly, and Hiei wondered when the young spirit detective had grown up.

"You didn't have to."

Try a Little Tenderness- Michael Buble

Kuwabara tried to be manly, he really did, but there was only some much he could take. Kurama's ministrations were driving him crazy. A firm hand _here_ and even more pressure _there_ finally pushed him over the edge. "Kurama," he moaned, truly in the throes of agony.

"Yes?" The fox replied. Kuwabara was lying on his stomach, so he couldn't actually see the smirk, but he knew from his tone that it would be there. The jerk was getting _amusement_ out of his pain. He gritted his teeth. "Are you trying to kill me?" he growled.

"Ah no. That would be the goal of the demonic kitten you brought home. Honestly, I don't understand how someone with your caliber of spiritual intuition couldn't tell the difference between a stray cat and an agent of the powers of darkness." Kurama poured something green, thick, and pungent out of a clay bowl and then rubbed it on one of the wicked claw marks that ran down the length of his back.

Kuwabara hissed between his teeth, and groaned, "at least _try _a little tenderness."

Thoughts of a Dying Atheist- Muse

Though Genkai had lived a long and fulfilling life, it wasn't until Toguro's fist was rushing toward her that she gave up her fear of death. '_It's funny_,' she though, as the light slipped away and darkness pervaded her consciousness, '_that the whole reason I wanted to be stronger in the first place was to preserve my life and the lives of those I love. And because I became stronger, I was faced with greater danger and more enemies, one of which is one of those people I originally became stronger to protect. Ironic…'_

Light Up the Sky- Yellowcard

As a thieving demon, Kurama had been exceptionally vain; when he stole, he would calculate not only the worth of the targeted object, but also the disruption he would cause and the chase they would make. He lived for the fame, the notoriety.

As a human, he was forced into seclusion, normalcy, and obscurity. Over time, however, he resented this lack of renown less and less. He came to enjoy being "normal." And if he wasn't exactly meek, well, he was at least able to attain a certain humbling appreciation of the world around him. There was nothing wrong with being unremarkable. That is, there was nothing wrong until he met _her._

Vivacious, cheerful, determined, and more like a bubbly angel than a grim reeper, Botan was everything he didn't know he wanted. Seeing her smile, he suddenly wanted to do something so remarkable that she would never be able to look away.

Drops of Jupiter- Train

The fingers were chubby and balled into small fists, one of which was shoved into a delicate mouth. Tiny eyelashes fluttered in the baby's sleep, and fine, flyaway hair surrounded her fragile head like a halo. Hair almost the exact shade of Yusuke's. Eyes that were already beginning to turn a luminous green. The spirit detective thought back on all the things he'd accomplished in the last five years, the tournaments he won, the villains he beat, how he finally finished high school, and everything paled in comparison.

_**A/N: A couple of these were very, very hard to write, and I'm not over pleased with this batch, but none of them are bad enough that I'd be ashamed to post them. I did fudge the time limit a couple times too, but they would've made no sense if I didn't. Why am I rambling? No one reads the bottom notes anyways. (I know I don't :D) **_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seems like there was a lot of Relient K in this batch. I still love writing these, even if no one else enjoys reading them. :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.

Sitting, Waiting, Wishing- Jack Johnson

She told him she wouldn't. She told herself she wouldn't. She certainly didn't want to. And yet…

Here she was, months after Yusuke left, and Keiko was still waiting on the stupid prick, regardless of what she wanted otherwise. She kept telling herself she'd move on, find someone else, someone _better_, and yet…

She said "no" to another date invitation. He was a good guy to—smart, handsome, going places. Still, she turned him down. And for what? She was a sap, waiting for a disrespectful guy who may not come back at all. She was a fool. And yet…

She just couldn't help waiting.

Paralyzer- Finger Eleven

Atsuko looked across the bar at the man who was clearly oogling her. She checked him out: decent build, dark hair, white collared shirt. Nothing special, but not too bad either. She made a decision and turned a 100 Watt smile at the nervous man, who smiled nervously in return.

"You've still got it Atsuko," she said to herself with a partially-wasted smile. The man started walking toward her, and she took another swig of whiskey. She would chat, she would dance, she would let him buy her a few drinks, and then…

"Hi," the man said, with what was supposed to be a dashing smile. She grinned an ironic little smile in return.

…Then she would go back home, because her son deserved more than this.

Who I Am Hates Who I've Been- Relient K

Hiei stood with the human girl—Keiko, was it?—and waited for the spirit detective to return with the spirit items in exchange for his precious woman. Not that Hiei was _really_ going to exchange anything, especially not a completely obedient servant, with the detective, but by the time the boy knew that he would be dying in a pool of his own blood.

The girl let out a little whimper, and in the midst of the demon's cold calculations he thought of his mother. An irrational thought crossed his mind: what would she think of him if she saw him right now? The uncomfortable musing was cut short by the creak of the warehouse doors. _'Ah never mind, the detective is here.'_

The Song of the Count- the Sesame Street Count

Kurama had always had an affinity with numbers. Earlier, his numbers revolved around his heists. Later, they revolved around his mother. Now, they revolved around his friends.

Thirteen was the new number of times Yusuke could fire his spirit gun.

Eleven was the number of times Kuwabara had asked about Yukina's brother: it was also the number of times Hiei scowled and mumbled threats to Yusuke, who looked like he was relishing the knowledge and planning something dastardly.

Seven was the number of kimonos—practically identical, but distinguishable by Kurama's trained eye—that Botan owned.

Six was the number of times Hiei unleashed his inner demon.

Four was the number of cats Kuwabara now owned.

Three was the number of women Yusuke had loved in his life, although only one was a romantic love.

Two was the number of teardrop gems Hiei hoarded, (or at least it was until he gave one to Muroku.)

And Koenma had one single, all-important binky.

Oh yes, Kurama was excellent with numbers. However, somewhere along the way, he had lost count of the number of times his teammates surprised him.

Colllege Kids- Relient K

"What a drag!" Yusuke groaned. He thought he was pretty brave, popping the question to Keiko and all. But instead of being grateful, she just told him to get a degree, and then they'd talk! So here he was, a bag full of books and his uniform on, just like any good little college kid. Ahrg!

"I wonder how hard it would be to make a fake degree?"


End file.
